


Other Dimensional Tales

by eikuuhyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, F/M, Gaster Blaster AU, Implied Murder, Mafia AU, Stripper AU, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each dimension within the Undertale world consists of the same characters, but in vastly different settings and roles. The reader will traverse these different alternate universes and see a slice of what their life would be in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ode to the Bouncer (Grillby)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other stories I should be working on, but these random AU ideas would not leave me, so I've decided to write them out before going back to finishing other things. Each chapter will be random AUs and they will be named after the songs I'm listening to that inspired the drabble. Also, who the reader is paired with will be written in the title as well.
> 
> The reader is female with female pronouns. More tags will be added as I add more drabbles to this.

**[Ode to the Bouncer: A mafia AU where the reader is a songstress]**

There was only one rule in Underground City: never touch what belonged to the Skeleton Mafia, lead by Gaster and his two right hand men, Sans and Papyrus. Those who dared to test the boundaries of that rule were quickly, and rather harshly put in their place to set an example to others. Thus, no one would have ever suspected that one of Gaster's most trusted bouncers at the mafia run bar would boldly overstep such boundaries.

In the darkest corners of the mafia's bar, two sets of heated pants filled it. The pounding music coming from the dance floor easily overpowered such hushed voices to anyone passing by, but whom they originated from were too gone to consider such things. The small and dark dressing room was gently lip up by an orange glow of a fire emanating from a well-built fire monster, whose flames whipped and shone brighter with every passing second.

"G-Grillby..." you whispered as his fingers hurriedly pushed up the edge of your scarlet evening dress. Your hands tightly gripped his black suit as soft gasps left your red lips, but when his fiery fingers began wandering dangerously close to your nether areas, your grip becomes tighter. "...N-No, we can't. If Gaster finds out...!"

Grillby paused at those words. He dipped his head into the crook of your neck with a small grunt, giving you some relief in that he must be rethinking his actions.

You were the songstress of this bar. The personal pet of Gaster's that no one was allowed near. That is... all except for your own personal bodyguards. It has been weeks since Grillby was promoted from bouncer to the newest addition to Gaster's bodyguards. You had noticed the glances cast your way when Grillby would accompany you night to night to the stage, which wasn't anything new considering your popularity in the city.

He was just another monster bodyguard, nothing more or less than that.

Or so you had thought, until one evening as you were being escorted back, Grillby had taken your hand and trapped you between himself and the wall of a dark corner. The heated look in his eyes wasn't fueled by lust. Something more pure, more passionate had burned in them, which took your breath at way. There had been no words, just eye to eye conversation.

Yes, you were Gaster's pet, though that did not mean that you were his lover. You were nothing more than a trophy that he kept just to keep you on a pedestal to show off. That was why someone taking a dangerous risk to get close to you like the way Grillby did sparked a fire in your heart. It was a fire you didn't know you had, and it drew you in like a moth to a flame. Since then, the two of you played a precarious game behind the mafia's boss. A touch sneaked here, a quick kiss snatched there.

After that fleeting thought of how this had been going on too long for comfort, you felt Grillby remove his hands from your thighs. A small sigh of relief with a hint of disappointment in is exhaled, though in the next moment, the same warm hands cupped your cheeks and you feel your mind melt at the sensual kiss.

"...My loyalties do not lie with Gaster," the fire monster towering over you whispered, his lips still brushing against yours. "My heart and soul has been yours since I've laid eyes on you. If you were to wish it, I will risk my life to take you away from here."

This wasn't the first time that the former bouncer made this offer to you. Each time he brought it up though, the more tantalizing the offer became... and you no longer could refuse it.

Gloved hands quickly took the fiery ones as you breathlessly whispered, "Yes, Grillby, yes... Please—I beg of you—please break me free from this prison...!" Even though Grillby himself lacked the facial structure to form expressions, you just knew in your heart that he had smiled.

"As you wish, my love," was the last response you recalled from that night.

 

Within the next hour, Gaster's best henchmen were nothing but corpses and the once glamorous bar laid waste in a fiery blaze. By the time Sans and Papyrus had gotten to the scene, the songstress and her bodyguard was long gone from the scene to never be heard from again.


	2. The Day I Shot Down My Lover (Gaster Blaster!Sans)

**[The Day I Shot Down My Lover: AU where Sans is slowing turning into a Gaster Blaster monster]**

You knew that this day would come some day. In the snowy clearing far away from the town of Snowdin, you stood with a bow in hand, silver arrow ready aimed towards the monster growling before you. Tears welled up in your eyes as the skeletal monster began charging at you with no hesitation, no memories of you.

Ever since Sans, your one and only lover, had shielded you from one of the legendary monsters lurking near the Underground Core, the curse from said beast slowly devoured him. The once loving, smiling skeleton fought the curse as long as he could. Yet no amount of magic or determination could hold back the changes brought about him.

You remember the last conversation you had with him. The one where Sans had gently held your hands in his deformed, clawed ones and sadly smiled. "Sorry, kiddo... but this is the end of the line. Once I'm fully consumed, I'll be nothin' but a mindless beast. That's why I'm asking you to do me one last favor."

Sans had gone on to place a kiss on your forehead as he whispered, "You gotta kill me."

And now, that day had come. Just as the legends had told, once the curse had fully spread across the skeleton monster's body, there was hardly any recollection of him left in the end. His body had turned monstrous, while his head contorted into what could be called a cross between a goat and canine's skull. The first laser blast shot from his mouth had been enough to bite your lip and accept your lover's last wish.

With every ounce of strength in your body, your fingers pulled back the bowstring, and without hesitation, the first silver arrow was shot. A glimmer of light flickered through the dark forest as the arrow of light pierced the charging beast.

You drew another, and released it. You repeat the process.

Tears poured down your face in endless streams at every shot and every cry that echoes from the beast. Still, you continued to shoot the silver arrows; there was no other choice, but to do so until the beast had breathed its last breath.

Countless arrows later, what had once been Sans laid at your feet. Silver pillars littered its massive body, and even to your eyes, you could tell that the beast's life was flickering. With one last strength, the beast—no, Sans—lifted its head. For an instant, there was a familiar flicker of blue in its eyes as its maw moved, muttering in a familiar voice, "...Thanks... kiddo..."

And with that, life left the accursed beast's body.

There was no more holding back the anguish as you fell to your knees. You draped your body over the slowly crumbling monster that had been the love of your life and cried to the heavens for hours to come. When there were no more tears to shed, you quietly stood. With one last arrow left in your quiver, the bowstring is pulled one last time into the air as the silver arrow is shot across the night sky—eventually falling back to the earth to pierce your heart.

 

As one last sound of a body collapsing in the forest sounded, all that was left was the quiet echo of snow descending upon the star-crossed lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why this one popped in my head, but it did when I was listening to Sound Horizon songs at work. I'm sorry! Hopefully the next drabble will be a happier story!


	3. Lone Digger (Mettaton EX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first attempt at writing Mettaon EX!

**[Lone Digger: Stripper AU where the reader is a customer]**

You were hesitant when your friend had invited you to come along to the hottest club in town. Considering your shyness and exhaustion from working all day, you would've prefered just going home and flopping on your sofa to enjoy a night of Netflix movies, but your friend had been insistent. True, work was gruelsome and you didn't get to spend as much time with them as you'd liked. That was why you obliged.

"Undertale" was the name of the bar your friend led you to, the bright neon lights shining the relatively dark alley. A bouncer who seemed to be a tall monster made of fire nodded to you two as you passed through the small entrance. "I'm so glad you came with me!" your friend happily chimed. "It's a venue run by monsters, so I was kinda hesitant to come alone." There was an added, "...Considering the bouncer was a hotty already, I think we're in luck," whispered into your ear giddily as you walked through the dark hallway.

The heavy base of the music echoed through the long hallway, and once the double doors at the end swung open, you couldn't help but gasp.

The techno music blared on speakers across the large hall. Multiple stages were set up as various monsters danced on lewdly to the tune, making eye-contact with the customers and giving hinting smiles. They were all in different stages of being undressed as women and men alike catcalled them.

"W-Wait, is this a strip club...!?" you asked in a panic, to which an eyeroll was returned.

"C'mon, live a little! It's not that big of deal!"

"Y-Yeah, b-but..."

Your friend just snickered and took your arm to drag you over to some open seats. She nonchalantly ordered some drinks to a well-built... fish monster? who gave a big grin before coming back with them, all the while you were a nervous wreck in your seat.

Drink after drink, you downed with your friend as the show continued before you. In a way, this was quite interesting. The first dancer to take the stage before you was a tall skeleton monster clad in a Playboy bunny suit with a shy smile. His dance was more adorable than sensual, though the way he'd run his long fingers across his body was definitely tantalizing, which you weren't sure was possible until now.

As the shy monster skipped off the stage, another took his place. And boy, did this one catch your attention. You felt your jaw drop at the sight of a beautiful, mechanical monster sauntered through the smoke and struck a pose with his hands at his hips. A stronger, upbeat music came on over the speakers and there was an uproar amongst the crowd. People all around began chanting the name "Mettaton" as the mechanical monster took in everyone's gazes and blew a kisses towards them before beginning his dance.

He grabbed the pole that emerged from the center of the stage, twirling about it in a professional manner. The way that he would smile each time he arched his body against the pole made your heart flutter, each wink and grind against his prop making your face blush even brighter. The lights illuminating the room would reflect against the curves of the dancer, which the crowd greatly appreciated.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a surprise event for the night! Please direct your attention towards the floor!" A loud announcement came on, and every person and monster in the room glanced towards the floor lined with square tiles. "One lucky customer will recieve a personal dance with our star Mettaton! Is everyone excited!?" The roar in the room literally shook the floor as more people began chanting Mettaton's name. "Alright, then! Let the roulette begin!"

"Oh man, this is so cool!" your friend excitedly chimed in, the lights on the floor beginning to flash. "I wonder who's going to be the lucky..."

Curious as to why your friend had suddenly trailed off, you suddenly realized that all eyes were concentrated on you. "Um... What's going on?"

Out of the blue, you felt your chair dip back as a sudden weight slithered onto your lap. Your line of sight was quickly filled with the dancer that had been on the stage, a coquetish grin directed towards you. Metallic, but well-formed arms snake around your neck before the dancer Mettaton whispered. "My, my... What an adorable darlin'... And a lucky one, might I add?" he purred while motioning the floor with one finger.

...Oh.

The square tile that your seat is atop was shining. One plus one immediately came together in your head, though your mind raced a mile a minute at the beautiful dancer straddling your hips.

Mettaton's smile widened. "Oh darlin', you're going to have the time of your life."

  
And just as the lithe dancer promised, your night truly became one that you would never forget.


	4. Shoot Him Down (Gaster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always enjoyed the mafia AU content I'd find on tumblr, and now my brain won't stop spitting out short ideas for them that I don't want to make into full fics. Please enjoy!

**[Shoot Him Down: Mafia AU where the reader is Gaster's lover]**

"I know you've got the hots for the Boss, but it's still hard to believe a gal like you'd stick around for him."

After a small sip from the champagne glass, you glance towards the shorter skeleton monster lounging on the sofa across the table. Sans, the older of the right hand skeleton men for Gaster, is in charge of being your bodyguard for the night, and it seems he's in a mood to converse with you. Setting the glass back down on the table, you turn to him.

"And what would you mean by that, Sans?"

The skeleton with the permanent grin shrugs. "Eh, it's just that... you know... Boss enjoys his lady company. You're definitely his one and only, but I know your type."

"Oh...? Care to tell me what my type is?"

"Well..." Sans shifts in his seat. "I've seen it in humans and monsters, and you're the jealous type. You show some leeway towards the ladies that only sugarcoat their words to be on Boss' good side. But those that seriously wanna jump him? Well, that's another story." He stops there for a moment, to gauge your reaction. "...No offense."

"None taken," you smile back."

"I guess what I'm tryin' to say is... you aren't in it for money, or power... You honestly love him, don'tcha? I'd thought a gal like you'd want a partner whose loyal."

You can't help but chuckle at Sans' deconstruction of you. He refills your glass and you take another sip of it before giving a sigh. "You're right about one thing, Sans. I am a jealous girl. The simple sight of other girls draped over Gaster is enough to infuriate me. But I don't show such things, do you know why?"

The skeleton cocks his head in curiosity and another chuckle leaves your lipstick red lips.

"Because at the end of the night, I know Gaster will come back to me. The games he play are nothing for me to worry about... unless there's even an inkling that he's serious."

The air in the luxurious room goes frigid in an instant. Sans feels sweat begin to form on his skull, his smile becoming a little more forced at the sight of your shift in disposition. He nervously watches as your fingers trail over the gun strapped to your leg peeking through the long slit in the scarlet dress.

You smile once more as you quietly slip off the couch.

"Now, Sans... I believe there is some business that must be taken care of. Won't you be a dear and accompany me?"

It didn't need to be said as to exactly what this "business" is about. Sans immediately jumped to attention and grabbed your coat, beads of sweat still pouring down his skull while helping you slip into the fur coat. "S-Sure thing, Miss. I'll bring the car around."

Even after Sans hurriedly leaves the room, the smile never falters from your face. Making sure that you had extra bullets in your belongings, you whisper. "No one needs to keep Gaster's attention, but me. It's time I set some examples in this city."  
  


Later that week, the newspapers would all be littered with unfortunate deaths of various women across the mafia run city, and Sans shivered while sneaking a peak at you cheerfully being held in Gaster's arms. There was no mistake that Gaster was the one that ran this city and was not to be doublecrossed, yet in Sans' eye, his lady lover was equally frightening.


End file.
